


Cutest Couple ||Tłumaczenie||

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stworzone przez ten prompt: “Wyobraź sobie swoje OTP, które zostało wybrane jako najbardziej urocza para w szkolnej kronice, a oni nawet się nie umawiają (oczywiście to tak się schodzą).”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutest Couple ||Tłumaczenie||

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cutest Couple](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/113542) by embro. 



\- Co, do cholery? - Louis zaskrzeczał i zatrzasnął swoją kronikę szkolną.

     Jego koledzy wybuchnęli śmiechem, wszyscy poza Harrym. Który jedynie gapił się na stronę w swojej własnej książce, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i wargami zaciśniętymi w wąską linię. Wyraz jego twarzy był nie do odczytania, a Louis nigdy wcześniej nie miał tego problemu; myśli Harry'ego zazwyczaj były wyraźniejsze na jego twarzy, niż te, które Louis miał w swojej własnej głowie.

\- Kto to zrobił? - Harry wymamrotał i jego oczy w końcu opuściły papier, zanim rozejrzał się po ich grupie.

    Większość z nich ucichła, spoglądając w dół, by uniknąć pełnego dezaprobaty spojrzenia Harry'ego.

\- Jest sporo  _prawdziwych_ par, które chciałyby zostać wybrane jako “najbardziej urocza”. - Harry powiedział im i to zaskoczyło Louisa bardziej, niż kiedy zobaczył stronę 64, to zdjęcie jego, z ręką przewieszoną przez ramiona Harry'ego. Palce Harry'ego mocno wbijają się w jego biodra i obaj szczerzą się z zarumienionymi policzkami. To było ładne zdjęcie, ale z całą pewnością nie zasługiwało na podpis  _Najbardziej Urocza Para Roku. Najlepiej Wyglądający Kumple_? Może, ale zdecydowanie nie “Najbardziej urocza para”. - Ten żart nie był dla nich zabawny. Pez, na przykład, na pewno będzie chciała was zabić, kiedy to zobaczy.

    Bura Harry'ego sprawiła, że nawet Louis poczuł się źle, a on nawet nic nie zrobił. Ale to było tak, jakby coś zrobił, bo Harry odmawiał spojrzenia na niego.

    I nawet nie poświęcił mu więcej, niż kilka spojrzeć przez resztę dnia. Co było okropne, ponieważ mieli jeszcze razem dwie lekcje przed końcem szkoły, a Harry także w ich czasie go nie zauważał.

    To było przykre na początku. Louis nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwał niechęci Harry'ego, świetnie się dogadywali od pierwszego dnia w żłobku, ale po dwóch godzinach, w czasie których Harry go unikał, jego smutek zamienił się we frustrację.

_On_  nie był tym, który zagłosował na nich jako najbardziej uroczą parę,  _on_ nie śmiał się na ten pomysł jak reszta ich kumpli, a jednak to  _on_ siedział na swoim zwyczajnym miejscu na przedzie sali, sam, obracając się co kilka minut, by patrzeć na Harry'ego. Który opierał końcówkę długopisu o dolną wargę, zezując przez okropnie długą grzywkę na tablicę, jak gdyby to było całkowicie normalne. Zazwyczaj, do tej pory, nauczyciel opieprzył by ich przynajmniej sześć razy za robienie do siebie min i rozpraszanie innych. Może to dlatego zagłosowano na nich jako najbardziej uroczą parę, ponieważ reszta ich klasy sądziła, że są parą. Zawsze śmiali się razem, dotykali siebie, spędzali każdą możliwą sekundę, będąc świadomymi obecności tego drugiego. Dla siebie byli  _Harrym_ i  _Louisem_ , ale dla wszystkich innych  _HarrymiLouisem_ : nierozłącznymi, nie do rozróżnienia, nie można mieć jednego bez drugiego.

    Kiedy lekcja się skończyła, Louis był pierwszym, który wstał z krzesła, układając książki w stos i trzymając je, gdy stanął przy drzwiach, patrząc na Harry'ego, aż jego przyjaciel nie skończył.

    Harry doszedł do niego powoli, powłócząc nogami, jakby rozmowa, którą, jak wiedział, że mają przeprowadzić, była gorsza niż zostanie w sali na kolejną lekcję matematyki. Był piątek, ostatni dzwonek właśnie rozbrzmiał, wszyscy inni minęli Louisa, ale Harry zbliżał się mozolnie w tempie ślimaka. Kiedy w końcu był wystarczająco blisko, Louis wziął go pod ramię i zaczął iść. Poczuł, jak Harry zaciął się obok niego i usłyszał, jak wymamrotał:

\- Co robisz?

\- Zawsze to robimy - odpowiedział Louis, głosem radośniejszym niż zwykle.

\- Okej - powiedział Harry, marszcząc brwi. - Ale to było przed tym, zanim wszyscy zdecydowali, że jesteśmy parą.

\- Ale chodzi o to, że oni nie do końca się mylą?

    Harry zatrzymał się i wyszarpał swoją rękę.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – warknął, a serce Louisa opadło do jego stóp.

    Ostatnią osobą, od której oczekiwał odrzucenia, był Harry.

\- Ja… Ja tylko… – Słowa Louisa zatrzymały się w jego gardle, ciężka kula blokowała jego myśli przed uwolnieniem się. Mógł poczuć, jak jego twarz staje się czerwona, gorąco przebijające się przez skórę. – Nic. Nie martw się. – Było wszystkim, co mógł z siebie wydobyć, zanim znów zaczął iść, a Harry podążył za nim.

\- Nie, co zamierzałeś powiedzieć? Dlaczego się nie mylili? – zapytał, przeskakując kilka stopni, by go dogonić, z nadzieją w głosie.

\- Dlaczego byłeś na mnie zły? – Louis zapytał zamiast tego.

\- Nie byłem zły! Tyko zirytowany.

\- To samo. – Louis przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie, to nie to samo! I byłem  _zirytowany_ , ponieważ byłeś mną zażenowany.

    To sprawiło, że Louis się zatrzymał.

\- Nie byłem!

\- Byłeś! W czasie lunchu, kiedy zobaczyłeś książkę, byłeś zażenowany tym, że ludzie myślą, że jesteśmy parą!

\- Nie byłem! Byłem zażenowany, bo każdy się ze mnie śmiał, byłem  _zaszokowany_  tym, że ludzie pomyśleli, że jesteśmy parą.

\- Cóż, musisz być jedyną, pieprzoną osobą w szkole, która tak nie myśli.

\- Ty myślałeś…?

\- Nie! – Harry przerwał szybko. – Wiedziałem, że nie jesteśmy. Ja- umm. Mogłem mieć nadzieję, że będzie inaczej, kiedyś, ale ja…

\- Chciałeś być czymś więcej?

    Harry sapnął.

\- To nie dokładnie tak wyobrażałem sobie powiedzie ci, że lubię cię bardziej niż powinienem. To zostało ze mnie wymuszone, miałem plan. Zamierzałem powiedzieć ci ostatniego dnia szkoły, z płytą CD i kwiatami, i ze wszystkim. Teraz wszystko, co mam, to moje głupie słowa.

\- Nie znasz żadnych głupich słów, Haz. – Louis wyszczerzył się; jego usta samowolnie rozciągnęły się szeroko.

\- Nie wierzę, że sobie ze mnie żartujesz. – Harry jęknął, zakrywając oczy dłonią.

    Louis odciągnął dłoń od jego twarzy, sprowadzając ją z powrotem do jego boku. Tylko, że jej nie puścił, tylko trzymał, gdy powiedział:

\- Nie żartuję. Po prostu nie wiem co powiedzieć.

    Spojrzenie Harry’ego utkwiło w ich splątanych palcach.

\- Tak długo, jak mnie nie nienawidzisz, nie mam nic przeciwko temu, co powiesz.

\- Oczywiście, że cię nie nienawidzę! Kocham cię, wiesz to! Może nawet w ten sam sposób, w jaki ty kochasz mnie, nie wiem. Może będę potrzebował pocałować cię, by się dowiedzieć – zachichotał i to sprawiło, że Harry spojrzał w górę, a jego oczy były okrągłe jak spodki.

\- Pocałować mnie?

\- Tak, jeśli chcesz?

    Harry odpowiedział przez gorączkowe kiwnięcie głową, zatrzymując się, kiedy wolna dłoń Louisa była na jego szczęce. Louis nie wiedział o czym myślał, dotykając Harry’ego w ten sposób na środku szkolnego korytarza, z kolegami rozsianymi wokół nich. Ale może to o to chodziło, że nie myślał. Po prostu działał.

    Pochylił się i przycisnął swoje usta do Harry’ego, uśmiechając się na ich miękkość. Dłoń Harry’ego owinęła się delikatnie wokół jego karku, by utrzymać go blisko, nawet kiedy Louis przerwał pocałunek.

\- Więc? – zapytał Harry, a jego oddech owiał zarumienione policzki Louisa.

\- To dobre.

\- Tak? – Uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Harry’ego i niemożliwym było dla Louisa nie odpowiedzenie uśmiechem. – Chcesz iść do mnie?

\- Harry! – Louis roześmiał się, przyciskając palec do dołeczka Harry’ego. – Maleńkie kroczki, tak? Nie możemy pospieszać tych rzeczy!

\- Nie, miałem na myśli, by po prostu posiedzieć!

\- Jest piątek, kochanie, gdzie indziej miałbym być, jeśli nie u ciebie?

\- Może wariować w domu? Unikać mnie jak plagi? – Harry wymamrotał, a jego uśmiech przygasł.

\- Nie. – Louis westchnął. – Jestem połówką Najbardziej Uroczej Pary Szkoły, muszę utrzymać reputację. Nie byłoby to zbyt urocze z mojej strony, spędzać piątkowy wieczór bez ciebie.

\- Przypuszczam, że nie. – Harry zaśmiał się, a Louis stanął na palcach aby złożyć być-może-swojemu-potencjalnie-nowemu-chłopakowi pocałunek na policzku.

    Pozostawił on przyjemne ciepło i mrowienie na jego ustach, serce przyprawiając o nieco szybsze bicie przez sposób w jaki Harry na niego patrzył. To było właściwie, jakby byli sobie przeznaczeni. Niczym fragment układanki, z którego braku Louis nie zdawał sobie sprawy, a który właśnie wypełnił swoje miejsce, uzupełniając go w pełni.


End file.
